We are family
by Zelda12343
Summary: After Link decides to remain split into four, there's the awkward business of telling his father that he now has four sons. And Vio doesn't look like the others… Slight Spoilers of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords  manga.


"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Link?" Vio asked his green counterpart nervously.  
>"I'm sure. The worst that could happen is that he would turn you out. And if he does that, we'll be fine," Link replied and turned to Princess Zelda. She smiled in response.<br>Despite the fact that Gufuu needed to be sealed away by the four sword, Link, Zelda, and his three clones had decided not to return the sword. Link has grown to love his clones like brothers, and would be devastated if they were to leave. Zelda had a fondness for them herself, despite only having known them for less than an hour. Besides, at this moment, Gufuu was weak and wouldn't bother Hyrule for a long time. And if he did, Link and his clones would rise up once more.  
>It was on the altar where the Four Sword would be enshrined that Link had finally realized how much Zelda meant to him. In reality, he'd really only gone on the quest to save her. And thankfully, she felt the same way about him. The two had had their first kiss and had become engaged on that altar.<br>But after all the joy had passed, Link realized there was a problem: how would he tell his father Both about the engagement and the clones?  
>He'd told his clones this, and they'd all admitted they were thinking of the same thing. It appeared that the usual rational Vio was the most worried of not being accepted.<br>To be honest, Link was worried that Vio wouldn't be accepted himself. Vio looked nothing like the others. Slimmer than Link and shorter than Blue, Vio was the smallest Link other than Red. His hair was longer and honey-blonde, as opposed to the others' lighter and shorter hair. Most striking of all, however, were his startling grey eyes. The others were all blue-eyed. Vio was the weird one. He looked nothing like any of them.  
>All except for Shadow. Except for the coloring, Shadow looked just like Vio did. Same body type, hairstyle, eye shape, and even eye color. Perhaps that was why Vio was worried. He'd heard during his spying mission that Shadow Link had attacked Link's father. Link was sure Vio was worried about being mistaken for Shadow Link. Link certainly hoped that wouldn't be true.<br>"Come on, guys. We've got a father to meet," Link said in a determined voice. Zelda took his hand and the two walked out, looking just like the young lovers they were. Blue followed behind them. Vio, however, hesitated. Red saw this and stopped.  
>"Vio, you're scared, aren't you," Red said softly. Vio sighed and nodded. No use trying to lie to Red. He was surprisingly perceptive to emotions, And could even tell when someone felt guilty about lying.<br>"I am scared," Vio replied. "I look like Shadow, not Link. Maybe I'm his clone and have no business with you three."  
>"Vio," said Red softly, laying a hand on his friend's now shaking shoulder. "I promise you, if he kicks you out, he's no relation to me. Maybe you're not our clone. Maybe you ARE Shadow's clone and not ours. But no matter what, you're my brother, Vio. Link and Blue feel the same way. Stop worrying!"<br>Vio smiled softly and nodded.  
>"You're different," Red noted as the two began to walk. Red took his arm off Vio's shoulder. "Before, you were cold, cynical, and seemed to be too good for us endlessly-fighting others. You were always behind us, engaged in a book or something. Now, you seem more open. See, you're not trying to get away from me. You are more emotional too."<br>"You're different too," Vio replied.  
>"Yup! We all are. For one, Link treats us like people with our own minds now. Blue is still an angry guy, but is nice to me. And I'm more mature. Though I'm still talkative and emotional."<br>"Cut the chatter, you two!" Blue called ahead of them. In reality, he was talking to Link and Zelda, but Red and Vio nodded and walked up to them.  
>"We're almost to my father's home," Link announced.<br>"You think he'll be there?" Blue asked.  
>"I doubt it. He was under Shadow's control for awhile. He's probably still recovering," Vio replied.<br>Despite his assessment, the ever-impulsive Red walked right up to the door and knocked it.  
>For a minute, there was silence.<br>"Alrighty," Link said after a minute. I guess he's still recovering-"  
>Just then, the door opened, revealing Link's father.<br>"Link!" he cried. "My son! Word is you saved Hyrule."  
>"Guilty on all counts," Link looked down and blushed.<br>"As long as you're safe!" his father replied and embraced him. Zelda smiled.  
>"Father, I have something to tell you. I didn't technically single-handedly save Hyrule," Link said hesitantly, hoping that he'd gradually be able to introduce his father to the idea of having four sons now.<br>However, Red ruined that. Pushing past Link, he smiled at their father and said, "he had help from us. He split into Four, and I'm one of the clones. Do call me Red. I'm your son, right?" He held out his hand. Link mentally facepalmed.  
>However, his father took it well. Smiling, he shook the boy's hand.<br>"Glad to have such a pleasant boy as my son. Not that the original wasn't nice, but he's a bit uncooperative." Red smiled radiantly  
>Blue then sauntered forward.<br>"You can call me blue, father. I'm the best one," he boasted and pushed past him. "Can I pick my own room?"  
>"Stay here, Blue," Link's father demanded. "Until I meet this fourth one, I want all of us here."<br>"Fine," Blue grumbled. Vio then stepped forward. Link could plainly see how worried he was.  
>"Before you say how you doubt I am one of them," Vio began softly, "Know that I am indeed one of the clones. Call me Vio, if you please."<br>Link noticed that the longer his father looked at Vio, the softer his expression became.  
>"I understand that I am an outsider, sir. Please accept me, though," he finished.<br>"You really think I wouldn't?" Link's father asked softly. "Hasn't Link told you? You are the only of the four who bear resemblance to your mother. She had honey-blond hair and grey eyes herself."  
>Vio looked stunned.<br>"So I look like... Our mother?" he asked.  
>"Yes, my son," Link's father replied. "Pity she died in childbirth. She would be far better to you four than I ever could be."<br>"Sir, there's one more thing we had to tell you about," Zelda finally spoke up. "Link and I are engaged."  
>"Why is it that you Waited so long?" Link's father asked in a mock-scolding tone.<br>"Dad, we're in our late teens," Link pointed out.  
>"I always knew, from day one of your friendship, you two were getting married. The king and I actually were considering giving you a friendly nudge in the form of an arranged marriage," Link's father replied.<br>"So now everyone is happy!" Red laughed. "Yay!"  
>"Now I have four sons and an almost-daughter," Link's father mused later. "I'm extremely lucky."<p> 


End file.
